Just an ordinary day with a Twist
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: ZoLu Nothing's unusual about the day when it begins, but, at the end, a love grows.


**I finally got this typed up. It was a role play between me and, yep, you guessed it, Shiruji! We do this a lot. Rpg's are fun! ... Anyway, it took me a while to type this up because I had so many other ideas swimming around that this got pushed to the back of my mind. Sorry Shiruji. - -; but, I have it here now, so, enjoy. Oh, and yeah, I changed the name Shiruji, hope that's okay. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Just an ordinary day with a Twist**_

It was a lovely day on the Going Merry. Birds were singing, the waves were splashing, and the wind was with the ship, sending it on it's way to wherever the captain wished to go. But, what the hell do you care? As long as there's a good story behind this, do you really, honestly care what the birds were doing? How fluffy the clouds are and what colour blue the damn sky is? So, let's just skip all that mumbo jumbo and get to the story, k?

Zoro lay next to the mast, a light sea breeze blowing through his hair. It was very relaxing, or, at least it _was. _

"SANJIIII! FOOD!" the captain burst out, running across the deck at top speed. Usopp climbed down from the crow's nest and watched Luffy with a slightly concerned expression.

"I wonder what would happen if you went a day without food…" Usopp commented. Nami raised an eyebrow from where she was sitting in her favourite deck chair.

"He'd no longer exist Usopp. That's what." she replied. Zoro opened an eye lazily, Luffy's shout having woken him up and alerted him to the conversation taking place near him.

"He'd probably start frothing at the mouth and then try and chew your leg Usopp." he added. The marksman's face paled and then he began to shake.

"Well… SANJI! GIVE LUFFY SOME FOOD!" and then he ran off as fast as he could. Luffy, who was standing outside the kitchen door, blinked and then nodded.

"…YEAH! FOOD!" the captain echoed as he began banging on Sanji's door again. Sanji had just recently taken to locking the door so Luffy couldn't sneak in and steal food while he was trying to cook. Nami shook her head and sighed. Zoro smiled slyly and closed his eyes again.

_God, I never get sick of scaring that kid. _He thought. Chopper, who had been sitting on the deck, warming his fur looked around.

"Zoro? Will Luffy really try and…" and Chopper paused to gulp nervously, "eat someone if he doesn't get any food?" Zoro opened his eyes and then sighed.

"Hell no, I just said that to scare off Usopp." the swordsman replied. It was then that Sanji burst out of the kitchen, knocking Luffy across the deck. The captain tumbled across the wood and then landed in a heap at Zoro's feet. The green haired man raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Luffy.

"ZORO!" Sanji thundered and the swordsman turned to the chef with an indifferent expression.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Did you tell Usopp that Luffy would eat his leg if I didn't feed him?" And Chopper skittered off, a little scared by the chef's rage. Nami paused a moment, and crossed her legs.

"I'm not too sure that he wouldn't." she commented. Luffy, who had just untangled himself, sat up and looked around. He grinned as he spotted Sanji.

"SANJIII!" the boy cried happily. He obviously thought food was on the horizon. Zoro, who was considering what Nami had just said, blinked.

"At least, I hope he wouldn't eat someone." and then he looked up as Luffy ran back towards Sanji. The agro chef sighed.

"Luffyyyy." he said, copying the whine, "Get the hell away from me!" and he stormed back into the kitchen and slammed the door again.

"What the hell is his problem?" Zoro asked. Luffy blinked.

"Maybe he has lice." the captain replied. Zoro snorted and then began to chuckle.

"It's possible Luffy, it's possible." the swordsman admitted. Chopper reappeared and then began to run in circles, panicking.

"AHHH! What's lice? I have to cure lice!" he screamed. Nami sighed again and looked up, always the one to defuse a potentially annoying situation.

"Calm down Chopper, Sanji doesn't have lice." she said. Luffy, who was getting bored of waiting, got up and walked over to the kitchen door which Sanji had forgotten to relock, and he peeked in. Zoro stood and walked over to where Nami was and leaned against a rail.

"How do you know Nami?" he asked slyly. Nami blinked. Luffy poked his head in a little further, and then received a kick to the face.

"AHHHH!" Luffy cried as he flew through the air backwards and then hit Zoro square on, "ACK!" Nami blinked at the two and then shrugged.

"Hey, Zoro's right Nami. How _do _you know?" Chopper asked.

"Hey!" Zoro yelled, his face warming as Luffy lay over him, "Get. Offa me Luffy!"

"If you want to know if Sanji has lice, go check him then." Nami instructed, shaking her head and ignoring the two writhing men as they tried to detangle themselves from each other.

"Ah, sorry Zoro!" Luffy cried, chuckling as his foot swung around and kicked Zoro across the face by accident. The swordsman growled and his face got even warmer as he tried to pry Luffy off of him.

"…OK!" Chopper cried. Nami gave an irritated sigh.

"AHA!" Luffy cried as he unwound his leg from Zoro and then jumped up, happy to be free and then he looked around.

"Hey, where'd Usopp go?" he asked.

"Who the fuck cares?" Zoro growled, annoyed at himself for blushing. Luffy craned his neck over his shoulder so he could get a clear view of Zoro.

"Oy, Zoro, you okay? You're all red and stuff. Are you sick?" he asked. Zoro stiffened.

"I'm fine!" he replied and then walked off towards the mast, muttering incoherent curses as he went. Luffy blinked after him and then shrugged. Nami blinked and then a sly smile spread across her face.

"Well, well." she muttered. Chopper bolted for the kitchen and burst in the door.

"Hey Sanji! I gotta check you for li-… hey, what are you doing?" the reindeer asked as he saw Sanji bending over the oven. The chef stiffened and spun around, hands out in front of him.

"I, uh, I'm not doing anything! Just cooking. Why do you need to check me for lice?" Sanji asked. Chopper blinked at the cook's higher than normal voice.

"Because Nami told me to." Chopper replied. Sanji blinked.

"Ah, Nami must be right… wait a minute…no, I don't have lice!" the chef cried, rethinking his decision to agree with his wonderful Nami.

"DO!" Zoro called from outside.

"Shut the fuck up shit head!" Sanji returned. Luffy rocketed himself in through the open door and landed on all fours on the floor.

"So, do ya have lice Sanji?" he asked cheekily grinning.

"Go to hell. You're not getting any lunch for that." Sanji growled as he crossed his arms and blew a puff of smoke into the air. Chopper sighed.

"Well, I guess if Sanji says he doesn't have lice, then, we have to pin him down and take a look!" and Chopper grew into his big beast form. Zoro, who had gotten up to walk into the kitchen, paused when he saw Nami giving him a sly smile.

"What the fuck are you smiling at!" he growled. Nami shrugged and Zoro stormed off to the kitchen.

"NO LUNCH? NO FOOD? NO MEAT?" Luffy yelled panicking, "AHHH!" and he began bouncing up and down on the spot. Usopp popped his head in the door, returning from wherever it was that he had been hiding. Most likely in Nami's orange trees.

"That's cruel, Sanji. You must give the poor pirate, lunch!" he said. Nami looked over.

"Afraid he's gonna eat your leg Usopp?" she quipped. Usopp stiffened and then turned to face her.

"No! The Brave Captain Usopp is never afraid!" he replied. Nami shrugged.

"I don't care Luffy!" Sanji yelled in return to a comment Luffy had just made about how mean he could be, "It's your fault Chopper thinks I have lice!" Chopper paused a moment and then looked at Luffy.

"…Get him!" and the reindeer leaped onto Sanji, pinning him to the floor as he tried to see if the chef did indeed have lice.

"Get the fuck offa me!" Sanji yelled as he twisted and turned and tried to get out of the obsessed doctor's grip.

"He does have lice, so there's no point checking." Zoro commented as he wandered into the room, one arm resting on the swords strapped to his waist. Chopper paused for a moment.

"Err… anyone actually know what lice look like?" he asked. Zoro and Sanji paused and then they had faces reminiscent of a shark's.

"You're a doctor!" they both yelled at the same time. Why Zoro yelled was a mystery. Nami sighed and shook her head before getting up and moving over to the kitchen.

"Sanji, it is so not my fault!" Luffy yelled, pouting forcefully.

"Lice are little white flies that get in your hair." Usopp explained and the room went silent. Chopper and Sanji looked at each other.

"…ew." they both said. Zoro cracked up laughing, but he was the only one and he soon was silent again.

"Oh, Sanji doesn't have any little white things. So, hasn't got lice." and the reindeer shrunk back down to his normal size again. Luffy blinked.

"Oh! I didn't know that!" and he grinned, "Can you eat em?" he asked.

"EW!" Nami exclaimed from the kitchen door. Usopp sighed and rubbed a hand over his forehead.

"No Luffy, you can't. They are blood thirsty creeps. I happened to stumble across one in my travels…" and the liar continued telling his story to the only person seemingly interested, Chopper.

"Can I have food then?" Luffy asked, looking around the room. Sanji frowned.

"No! Everyone out!" he yelled as he got up off the floor at last.

"What the fuck is your problem cheese head?" Zoro growled.

"None of your fucking business Marimo!" Sanji returned.

"It is my business cos you're pissing me off!"

"I doubt it's me, you're probably just seeing your own reflection." Sanji returned.

"Asshole." Zoro growled and Nami frowned as she pulled both Luffy and Usopp out of the kitchen, Chopper trotting behind her.

"NAMII, I want-" but he was cut off as Nami let him go and then stormed back into the kitchen. She hit both men over the head mid-swear and then brushed her hands off. Zoro and Sanji both hit the floor, holding their heads.

Chopper peeked back in the door, analysed the wounds and classified them as non-lethal, before walking away again. Zoro groaned and got up, still rubbing the back of his head.

"Stupid bitch." he muttered as he walked out.

"Of course I will cut it out my gorgeous Nami!" Sanji cried. Nami sighed.

"That's good Sanji." she replied and walked out, closing the door behind her. Sanji sighed inside the room and stood, lighting another smoke as he did so.

"Thank god no one noticed the oven wasn't working. They would murder me. Or Luffy would try and eat me. Now, how do I get this damn thing working again? Usopp is way better at this than me." and he bent down to have a look at it.

Luffy held his stomach.

"Hungrryyyyyy…" he whined. Usopp shook his head and walked away again. Luffy sighed and then draped himself over the railing like a sack of potatoes. Nami shrugged and sat down again.

"You know you aren't getting any food. Why don't you try and catch some fish?" she asked.

"Don't wanna. Hey, Nami. Why haven't _you_ tried fishing yet?" Luffy asked in return. Nami paused and shook her head.

"Why would I do that?" and she watched as Chopper ran past, chasing his hat which had blown off in the breeze.

"She doesn't know how…" Zoro commented from his spot by the mast. Nami glared at him and Sanji popped his head out of the kitchen.

"How the fuck do you always end up in someone else's conversation, Marimo?" he asked.

"How the hell do I know?" the swordsman replied. Sanji shook his head and went back into the kitchen. Nami frowned and muttered,

"Men." before picking up her sunglasses and laying back against the back of the seat. Luffy twisted around on the rail, fidgeting and quickly getting bored. He looked over at the mast and then grinned before rocketing himself over. But, he missed and instead bumped right into the rail on the other side of the ship.

"Whoooo, that was close." and then Luffy laughed nervously.

"You better be careful Luffy. You could have easily rocketed yourself into the water… again." Nami commented, not even looking up.

"It's no fun being careful Nami." Luffy replied, pouting.

"Nami's right Luffy, I am not jumping in after you if you fall." Zoro warned. _Lying again. _He thought.

"Of course you will jump in after me. You do it all the time." Luffy responded, before he gave the swordsman a wide grin. Usopp popped up again, appearing from nowhere.

"That might be because you get in the water all the time, Luffy." the marksman commented. Chopper shook his head. He could see another fight starting soon.

"I am going to sleep." and he walked up to the aft of the ship to find a nice sunny spot to lay in. Zoro's blush from earlier that day made a full return.

"Exactly Usopp, he is always in the water, and I don't intentionally dive in after him, it's just second nature seeing as he **is **my captain and I have to do everything to try and help him seeing as I am his first mate and…" and Zoro paused in his babbling to take a deep breath, "I think I am going to sleep by the mast." and then he hurried away. Luffy pouted.

"Naww, Zoro is no fun." the boy muttered. Zoro was lying by the mast, eyes closed shut as he pressed his fingers against them and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I can't like Luffy _that _much. _Zoro thought and then sighed. Nami looked at Usopp, who kept appearing and disappearing.

"Usopp, what are you doing? You keep disappearing." Nami asked. Usopp stiffened.

"Nothing!" and then he ran off again, Nami glaring after him.

"Liar." she said. With a sly grin, Luffy began sneaking up behind Zoro, but the swordsman was too immersed in his thoughts to notice. His thoughts must have been pretty deep then, for Luffy was making more noise than an elephant.

"Whatcha doin' Zoro!" Luffy cried as he peeked over the green haired man's shoulder. Zoro jumped.

"Gah! Luffy! Don't sneak up on me like that…I'm theeping, I mean, slinking," and he growled in frustration, "Sleeping!" he finally forced out. Luffy laughed at Zoro, which only made the older male blush.

"Okay! But, that's no fun…" Luffy replied. Zoro shook his head.

"Nope, no fun at all." and he began to settle himself more comfortably against the mast.

"Aww." and Luffy pouted again. Zoro sighed and kept silent for a while, but he could feel Luffy's eyes boring into his own. After a while, he casually opened an eye and raised his eyebrow at Luffy.

"…you still here? Why don't you go annoy Sanji again?" Zoro asked. Luffy grinned.

"Because I wanna annoy Zoro." the boy replied.

"Why?" Zoro asked, _Not that I mind. _

"Because…" and Luffy laughed. Zoro sighed.

"You're giving me a headache." Zoro muttered, rubbing his forehead. Nami, who had been listening silently to the men's conversation, raised an eyebrow and then smirked.

"Really? Oops, sorry." Luffy replied and then got up and brushed himself off.

"It's okay." Zoro mumbled. Nami got up from her chair and began sneaking off to the kitchen. The smell of cooking food wafting out to her as she opened the door. Sanji must have fixed the oven. Luffy sighed.

"I'll go see what Usopp's doing. He's been all weird." and he was about to walk away when Zoro spoke.

"Luffy…!" he called and then didn't know what else he was supposed to say. Luffy turned, his eyes wide.

"What?" he asked.

"Ah…I, why don't you sit down. Usopp is doing something stupid probably." the swordsman replied.

"But it's no fun just sitting." Luffy replied frowning.

"Well… maybe we could, I dunno…" and he rubbed the back of his head nervously, "talk? Or something?" Luffy blinked and then grinned.

"Okay!" and he sat down. There was silence and Zoro looked around. Luffy reached out a finger and poked Zoro in the arm.

"…oi!" the swordsman growled only to have Luffy poke him again.

"Will you quit it, I'm thinking." Zoro growled and Luffy chuckled.

"Okay." but there was no more, only silence. Luffy reached out a hand and poked the swordsman again.

"The weather's nice." Zoro said, _…fuck, that was the stupidest thing I have ever said. _

"Yeah!" Luffy replied with a grin, "But, Usopp told me about the day that he had seen a pink and green cloud, and that it tasted like strawberries and apple. I wonder if that'll ever happen." Luffy said as he tilted his head towards the sky. Zoro blinked.

"I think Usopp was lying Luffy."

"…really?" and Zoro nodded.

"Really. But, hey, if you wanna look at clouds. Look up and see that cloud there?" and he pointed towards a fluffy looking clouds, "It looks like Merry's head." Luffy blinked towards it for a second.

"COOL!" and then he pointed at a shape that looked like nothing at all, "That one looks like Nami!" Zoro snorted.

"Hey, I think you're right Luffy." Zoro replied sarcastically.

"And that one looks like Zoro!" Luffy cried, pointing to a little messy cloud. Zoro tilted his head to one side,

"No it doesn't." and then he leaned forward, putting a hand out to steady himself, and it landed on top of Luffy's. The captain blushed a little, but ignored it.

"…yes it does." he replied. Zoro noticed where his hand was and then blushed as well before taking it away.

"…nope." Zoro replied and then Luffy poked out his tongue.

"Yes it does! See! That's your head!" and Luffy pointed towards the place where the cloud was fluffiest.

"Are you implying that I have a fluffy head?" and he looked at Zoro with his classic 'Zoro' look. Luffy grinned.

"Yeah!" he replied and then patted Zoro's head. Zoro stiffened and then batted Luffy's hand away, blushing furiously.

"…stoppit." the swordsman growled.

"Nope!" Luffy replied and began patting harder. Zoro waved his arms wildly in an attempt to get Luffy away.

"…yes!"

"Nope!" and Luffy began petting Zoro with both arms.

"Yes!" Zoro returned and grabbed both of Luffy's arms, reflexively pulling the smaller boy towards him. There was a pause in which both looked at each other and blushes blossomed on both sets of cheeks.

"…Uh…Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"…what?" Luffy asked in reply.

"…" and Zoro pulled Luffy close and kissed him. Luffy's eyes widened and he blushed before he began to respond. Nami walked out of the kitchen and paused,

"I knew it." she said before hurrying back into the kitchen. The two sitting on the deck didn't notice, but when breathing became a necessity, the two pulled apart, Zoro's hands still resting on either side of Luffy's face. Luffy blinked and Zoro blinked back. The captain smiled and patted Zoro on the head again.

"Can I go see what Usopp's doing now?" Luffy asked. Zoro blinked and then smiled.

"Sure Luffy, but, before you do, I love you." the swordsman said. Luffy smiled.

"Love you too Zoro." and he quickly kissed Zoro before he ran off. Zoro smiled and was about to settle back against the mast when Sanji burst out of the kitchen.

"Is it true Marimo? You were kissing Luffy?" the chef asked. Zoro's mouth twisted.

…_fuck. _

**End**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, what did you all think of that? Hope you liked it Shiruji. Well, see you all around. -waves-**


End file.
